Resident Evil: Before and After
by ChibiAiko1987
Summary: Important: I don't get sue. The Resident Evil franchise does NOT belong to me but all the rights and copyrights they belong to Capcom Co., Ltd so if you love the games support them. This story takes place a little before the Mansion Incident and will continue with The Umbrella Conspiracy book by S.D.Perry. I will follow S.D.Perry's books.
1. Ch1 A New Beginning

I do NOT own anything of Resident Evil(Characters to places) that right belongs to** Capcom Co., Ltd.** if you like the games or books then keep support them. Thank you and enjoy!

It all began the summer of '96 when I, Riley O'Connell and my family moved to Raccoon City. My father thought that if we moved from our previous house, maybe just maybe we could all we all could move on from our loss and pain, as well as to keep me from getting in trouble with school and kids. Thus we are here in Raccoon City all because of me.

"Riley which room are you getting? I want the room where you can see the backyard and the neighbors", my sister Caitlin said. I looked at her and said, "Does it really matter? But if I had to choose it would have to be the one with the tree next to the window, but of course Aiden's room would be next to mine and then there's the spare room next to your room Cat." I looked at Aiden who is currently holding my hand as he looked up at the house while dad was talking to the movers. "Riley, give me a hand and Cat, why don't you and Aiden meet the neighbors," dad said this. Aiden was reluctant to let go of my hand Caitlin also known as Cat looked at Aiden and took his hand giving it a gentle squeeze as a sign that it was going to be okay. Aiden leased his hand from mine and left with Caitlin. I went into the house and started to unpack the boxes for every room except for dad's and Caitlin's room. It was a lot to do for a nine year old, but I got it done around dinner time.

Meanwhile, as I was unpacking Caitlin and Aiden went over to the neighboring house whose had a name plate that read 'Thomas' on it. Caitlin rang the door bell and a girl her age answered. "Hello. Who are you and why is he hiding behind you?" the girl looked at Caitlin and Aiden as if she didn't know what exactly they were there for. "My name is Caitlin O'Connell and this is my younger brother, Aiden O'Connell. We just moved in next door and the reason why he is hiding is cause he is shy and he doesn't talk much to other people except for me and our older sister. He rarely talks to our dad," Caitlin answered the young girls question only to hear an older woman's voice ask, "Emma dear who is at the door?" The older woman's voice was that of belonged to Emma's mother as she came to the doorway she looked at the two young O'Connell kids. "Mom they are our new neighbors, Caitlin and Aiden O'Connell. The boy is very shy," Emma told her mother about the new neighbors and her mother looked at them and said, "Hello my name is Mia Thomas and welcome to the neighborhood. What are you parents names? I bet your mom and dad are busy unpacking right?" At the mention of 'mom' Caitlin flinched and her hands went slack when that happened Aiden let go of her hand and ran home. Emma and Mrs. Thomas gasped at this and Caitlin recomposed herself as well as watched Aiden make it home safely. "Mrs. Thomas and Emma our mom died three years ago all that we have is our big sister Riley and our father Connor O'Connell," Caitlin lowered her head as she said this and Mrs. Thomas was ashamed so she told the young O'Connell girl, "I am sorry dear my mistake, but it's still nice to have very honest and open neighbors like you here." Caitlin acknowledged the apology and said, "I guess I should go." As she was about to leave the front porch Emma asked her, "Do you wanna play hopscotch?" Caitlin turned and looked at Emma with a small smile and said, "Sure."

When Aiden ran off to his room I went to check up on him and told him that it was time for dinner. He came out of his room and we both walked out of the house. I turned to lock the door and then we went to where our father and Cat were at. "It seems like our daughters connected I am glad for her and I am sorry about my son running off like that it's just a touchy subject for both my eldest and him considering they were with my late wife when the accident happened," dad to this woman who I didn't know about the accident. "Yeah well considering the fact that she was still alive and I tried to help her but failded her and everyone it's my fault she died," I said as both Aiden and myself reached our father. "It's not your fault Riley it was an accident," dad tried to console me, but I just shook it off and looked at the lady and said, "Riley O'Connell and I am sorry about what my brother did he didn't mean to run off like that, right Aiden?" Aiden who stood next to me nodded. "It's alright the girl playing with you sister is my daughter Emma. I am Mia Thomas nice to meet you Riley," Mrs. Thomas said to me and waved at her daughter. "Dad, are we going to get dinner or what?" I asked my dad and then he suggested that Emma should come.

Emma came with us and we all headed to Emmy's Diner. "So Emma what do you like to do here in Raccoon City?" my dad asked Emma once we were situated and fed we decided to relax and ask Emma questions. "It's like any other place I guess dad takes me to the zoo or movies and mom takes me shopping and to the park," Emma said. She anwersed a lot of questions to the best of her ability considering she was only eight. "What school are you guys going to?" Emma asked. I looked at her and said, "Caitlin and Aiden are going to East Raccoon Elementary and I'm going to Raccoon High School that is if dad agrees to what my counselor said," I looked over at my dad who just sighed and said, "As long as you try and not cause problems I don't see why not. Also once school is over you three are to come to my work place so I can see how your day went because I won't be home til you guys are asleep." "Wow you're going to high school? How old are you Riley? And what do you do Mr. O'Connell?" Emma bomb barred us with questions and she also looked excited to us. I just glanced at dad and gave a sigh. "I am only nine, but I am also a genius kinda I mean I have an IQ of 115 which is equivalent to that of a college student, but dad and my counselor all suggested that I should go to high school so that I can experience somewhat of a normal childhood," I told Emma and she looked at me like she knew some of what I was saying but dad laughed and said, "Emma what Riley is saying is that her brain is the same as a high school big kid. As for me I am working at Raccoon Police Department as an officer." Aiden smiled at me and Caitlin laughed.

"My sister is a smarty pants and daddy is going to protect all of us here in Raccoon City. So don't worry Em we can have all the fun we want," Cat said to Emma while fixing to leave. "Em? What is that some kind of nickname you're giving to Emma? I mean what's next Cat? Hey I don't like that look what are you planning?" I asked and looked at Cat. Aiden was curious as to what Cat was going to do. Dad paid as we kids left the diner. "Rye chill I was just thinking about nicknames and yep Emma is now Em. You're okay with that right?" Cat looked at me and then Emma. "I guess but do you give everyone a nickname?" Emma asked looking a little perplexed. "Yep I call Riley Rye and Aiden just Aiden. He is special because he has a hard name to come up with a nickname plus I like it that he doesn't have one," Cat stated as she took Emma's hand and walked down Flower Street home. I looked at them and then took Aiden's hand as we crossed the road. Once everyone was home we all bid each other a good night and went to bed.

Over the next couple of months dad was fitting in at work and Cat loved to hang out with Emma they even have sleepovers. Aiden was also getting along with a few kids his age at first they didn't know what to do cause of the whole communication barrier, but I helped them out. Today I promise the three of them that I would take them to the park to play. Once there oh boy did those boys just took off like lightning. I walked over to a bench and took out a book to read. As I was reading one of Aiden's friends, I think he was Paul or was it Andy I couldn't remember because they were identical twins, came up to me and was freaking out while saying, "Riley help…..Andy is…um trouble Aiden hurt help hurry!" I stashed the book and rushed to where Paul had ran off to and I found Aiden crying holding his eye, but I also saw Andy on top of a kid my age and boy did Andy give it to him. I went to Aiden and looked at his eye yep the big kid that Andy was on top of gave my little brother a black eye. "Aiden don't worry okay and Paul go take Aiden to where I left my bag and stay there," I told Paul. Paul escorted Aiden to the bench like I said. "Andy that's enough let him go and go to your brother now!" Andy stopped what he was doing and left to be with his brother and Aiden. "That brat how dare he do this to me and that other one should have just listened to me if he had he wouldn't have gotten hurt," the kid said as he got up, but I waited for the right moment and asked him, "Just who are you and why did you not only punch my brother but also scared the other two boys to the point that one of them had jumped you and the other ran away? WHAT DID THEY EVER DO TO YOU, YOU JERK!" I was mad at that point and the kid that got up looked at me with a smirk and said, "Girl the names Gavin and what did they do I'll tell you THEY GOT IN MY WAY OF PLAY AND THE TWERP WAS TRYING TO TAKE MY SWING SO YEAH I HIT HIM AND I'D DO IT TO ANYONE!" Gavin was trying to get me to scary me and boy did it backfire I punched him in the face and broke his nose, but I also kicked him for insulting the kids and took him down peg. Andy ran to get my dad at the police department and when dad arrived he saw the scene and he also saw a young woman tending to Gavin. "Gavin what did that barbaric girl do to you?" the young woman cried frantically. "Mama I am truly sorry for my kids and she didn't mean to actually cause all this damage to him. Right young lady?" my dad had Aiden in his arms and looked at me I just said, "Mama your son hurt my brother and scared one of his friends so one of them tackled him. Also he was acting childish claiming he owned the swings in a public park. I find that not only does he lack respect but he is also selfish. So I punched him and then kicked him that is all." Man did dad look upset but the lady was appalled and she stood up then said, "Officer you should either have your daughter locked up or something I mean to insult my child like she is an adult and to take justice into her own hands how unruly." I couldn't believe this lady I just stated facts at her and she had the audacity to insult me but I just took it for I didn't want to make matters worse. "I am sorry and if you'd like I can escort you and your son to the hospital. I will also like to make this up to you two how about I buy your son some ice cream after we get done with the doctors and I'd like to ask you to dinner say seven?" my dad not only did he manage to take full responsibility but also asked this ridiculous woman out on a date and the scary thing is she agreed to it. Aiden and dad left with the woman her son.

They came back home and dad was all happy and Aiden had an ice pack on his eye. Figures. "Dad I get that you are happy and all, but Aiden is hurt why?" Cat asked. Boy was she confused. Dad just ignored her and she looked to me for answers. "Aiden, Paul and Andy had a run in with a kid named Gavin." I told her and at the mention of Gavin she understood but I also told her that dad had asked his mom out on a date. She was sad. Emma looked at my dad and told us, "He looks like an idiot." "Kids I'm leaving and Aiden don't worry I'll bring you back a treat for the eye and girls look after him okay? If anything happens just ask Mrs. Thomas for anything okay. Night," dad left after that and I made dinner for the four of us. Then Emma went home and we all went to bed. The next day dad had already left for work, but we found out that later in the afternoon Gavin and his mom were coming. They came and it was horrible the three of us were not welcomed at all to join in with Gavin and his mother because Gavin went outside to play by himself as the two parents were talking and flirting. Once they left dad said, "Man on man I think I am in love thanks to you two I meet a charming lady named Meredith Delmont." We were shocked and Cat was like freaking out. "Dad no Gavin was a jerk and Meredith was doing something weird when you had to leave for a bit." But it was far too late for Cat to plea to dad cause he just went to bed.


	2. Ch2 Meeting New People and Dilema

I do NOT own anything of Resident Evil(Characters to places) that right belongs to** Capcom Co., Ltd.** if you like the games or books then keep support them. Thank you and enjoy!

A year into our move to Raccoon City a lot of things have happened. I started high school last year and boy was it easy so I ended up taking another test and my dad and I came to the realization that I should get a college professor to tutor me rather than going to school like a normal kid I go to one classroom in the high school and get my college education. I also realized that the professor isn't only there to help with my education but also my physical education so right now we are doing a bit of mix martial arts. We were living our lives like a normal family until early this spring dad decided to marry Meredith and that is what he did. Don't get me wrong it's not like we didn't have a discussion on whether or not he should marry her, but he said that he was happy with her and we just couldn't help it so we allowed it.

"Riley, we need to meet up with dad soon," Cat shouted upstairs to me. Yeah once dad remarried I mostly stayed in my room which isn't really my room but ours meaning that Caitlin and I now share a room because Gavin wanted his own room and Meredith wanted a guest room for when she had friends over. I place my pencil in between the pages of my Psychology book and grabbed my grey hoodie and put on so blue jean shorts with my hair already in low pigtails and I had my black squared shaped glasses on I went downstairs and had my socks already on I decided to put on my black converse shoes and head to the door where Cat stood with Emma and Aiden at her side.

"Great lets go meet up with dad. Oh, where are the _witch_ and the _beast_?" I asked as Aiden took my hand and said, "Gavin has summer school." Cat looked at Emma and they both giggled saying how stupid Gavin was. We headed out the door and I locked up. "Okay so Emma why are you coming along I thought you and your folks were having a family outing?" I asked Emma, who was talking to Cat. "Oh dad couldn't make it he had last minute work to do. Also I am curious as to what your dad has planned at the station," Emma said to me. Emma and Cat are the best of friends and Aiden has opened up to her and he already has two friends too. So why is it that I don't have friends of my own? That's simple I chose not to associate with people because they tend to either use you or leave you in the end.

We walked down Flower St., we turned right onto Ema St., and then we turned right onto Ennerdale St. Once we arrived at the police department we were greeted by Officer Rita and Officer Marvin. They both greeted us and Officer Marvin escorted us to the office area so that we could see what our dad had wanted. "O'Connell you've got your kids here," Marvin shouted over all the talking and introducing of people in the room. Dad came up to us and smiled. "O'Connell, get me a coffee with cream and sugar now!" dad's boss Police Chief Irons demanded my father. I just looked at my dad and said, "I'll get it for you okay and I'll personally hand it to him too." My dad looked relieved and said, "Okay just hurry up I have to introduce you to some new people that you haven't meet before cause they were busy and I just didn't have time." I raised my hand and waved it. Once I poured the black coffee and sugar into a cup I pulled out liquid laxative into the coffee instead of cream and mixed it up and walked into Chief Irons' office and gave him his coffee. Once I exited his office I giggled and walked back to my dad and siblings. "Okay kids as you four know we have a Special Tactical And Rescue Squad or better known as S.T.A.R.S unit here and I am going to introduce you to a few of them most of them have been here before us but not many," dad said as he got the attention of the S.T.A.R.S officers. Before he could introduce them Chief Irons came running out of his office and heading to the bathroom. "Okay young lady what did you do to the Chief?" Dad questioned me while all eyes and I mean ALL eyes were on me while I just laughed. "I don't know maybe the _runs_," I said back still laughing. A few people got the joke and laughed a little, but dad looked at me and then at the door. I followed his gaze and saw Meredith and Gavin standing there confused.

"What's wrong with Chief Irons?" Meredith asked looking at dad. "We are about to find out right Riley? What exactly did you put in his coffee?" dad asked as he was trying to be serious but also stern. "Fine. I put coffee, sugar and liquid laxative in his drink. I don't think I did anything anyone of you officers wouldn't have wanted to do yourselves right?" I was trying to make it seem harmless, but it backfired once I heard a loud and angry voice over the laughter. "O'CONNELL! YOU NEED TO PUT A LEASH ON THAT CHILD BEFORE I DECIDE TO MOUNT HER HEAD ON MY OFFICE WALL!" Chief Irons voice could be heard and boy did it not sound to happy. "Riley what am I going to do with you? I don't understand you sometimes even though you have an IQ of a college freshman. I guess it's a good thing you are ten otherwise he could have locked you up," dad was disappointed and I could tell by the way he said that to me. Meredith and Gavin were standing next to him. "You know we could always send her to an actual college instead of paying that professor," Meredith said to dad. Gavin was looking at Emma and Cat thinking of what to do. 'Aiden' Gavin thought. As he approached towards the seven year old someone had said, "Picking on little kids is pretty pathetic don't you think?" The guy startled everyone around him meaning just me, Aiden, Cat, Emma, Dad, Meredith, and especially Gavin. He looked young but not too young what with his crew top like brown hair and brown eyes to match. He was slightly built too.

Aiden ran and hide behind dad as I just shook my head and said, "Really Gavin I mean seriously you are ten yet you act like your seven picking on people who are smaller and weaker than you because you lack what manliness. Are you that insecure with yourself that you have to hurt others because you lack your mother's I meant your father's affection?" Boy taunting him wasn't smart because I earned a smack upside my head from my dad. "Sorry about that um…what was your name again? I mean Barry did mention about a new recruit," my dad looked at the man as he said that. "The names Chris Redfield sir and you must be Connor O'Connell? I take this is your family?" Chris introduced himself and looked at us when he asked dad that. Dad looked at him and said, "Kind of. You see I have three kids of my own and one from my recent marriage. Meredith, my lovely new wife and her son Gavin," Dad introduced his new family first and then shoved me, Caitlin, and Aiden if front of Chris. "These three are Riley, Caitlin, and Aiden. They are my kids and the other girl is Emma, a friend of my daughter Caitlin." Dad had introduced us to Chris.

"Hello Mr. Redfield it's an honor to meet such a nice and good looking man such as yourself," Meredith was trying to compliment Chris but I decided to interject with my own wisdom here. "Meredith you are married to my dad now even though I don't like it but still I think you flirting with Mr. Redfield here is rather disgusting and just plain stupid you _tart_." I think I shouldn't have used the word _tart_, but too little too late. "Young lady don't disrespect me I am your _mother_ you should respect me and call me _mom_. That goes for you two, as well." Meredith said. When she said that last part oh boy did she step out of line. Caitlin was freaking out so much that when Meredith said '_mom_' she looked at Meredith and said, "I will not call you _mom_." Aiden on the other hand just peeked over from behind dad and said, "Yeah you are not _mom_." As for me I blew up at her, "RESPECT! YOU HAVE THE AUDACTIY TO TELL ME TO GIVE YOU RESPECT! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU BITCH I WILL NEVER EVER CALL YOU EITHER _MOM_ NOR WILL I SHOW YOU ANY FORM OF RESPECT. YOU NEED TO EARN IT FROM ME AND YOUR SON HAS ISSUES." Everyone in the room was either appauled or surprised by what I had just said. "Rye, I think you should calm down and sit in that chair behind Barry," Emma said to me trying to calm me down. I walked over to the heavy set man with red-ish brown facial hair and hair to match as well as green eyes. He was built, and boy did it show the man loves to bench press as well as his gun collection. I sat near him. "Kid you okay I think you were a tad extreme with the shouting, but it was effective," Barry tried to console me. I just nodded. "Riley that was rather immature of you once we get home you are grounded," dad said to me in a rather upsetting tone. "Um...you know what I am sorry Mr. Redfield my step-sister can be at tad over-dramatic, but yeah you know girls are always like that," Gavin apologize to Chris. "I guess so, but please call me Chris and also Riley nice job on the liquid laxative with the Chief," Chris was being nice to me and I just looked up at him and smiled at what he said. "Chris is an excellent marksman you know that and he is also on Alpha Team like me," Barry said to us kids.

Meredith looked at my dad and they began talking amongst themselves. Cat and Emma were talking amongst themselves, too. Gavin was spinning himself in a swivel chair next to a desk he decided to occupy. I got up and walked away from everyone with Aiden on my heels. "Rye, where are you going? I wanna come too," Aiden pleaded to me and I said, "Okay, I was just going to the soda machine. What do you want?" We walked up to the machine and behind us we heard, "It'll be my treat so pick what you want and make sure to pick something for the other two girls. Don't worry about Gavin. To be honest I don't like him either." The voice that had said that had scared both Aiden and myself that we both turned to see who it was and it was Chris. He stood there smiling as he placed fifty cents in to the machine and told me to pick a drink so I did picking a Coke. Once the Coke was dispensed he put another fifty cents in and I handed Aiden the first Coke as I pressed the Coke button again and handed the second Coke to Aiden. "Aiden give these to Cat and Emma okay. You want an A & W Root Beer right?" I told him and asked him before he went to do as I told him. He nodded, but before I could do anything a clunk could be heard. "I already got it for you Aiden, now what about you Riley?" Aiden was halfway down the hallway when he noticed that Chris had the root beer in his hand as he put in a dollar and then he asked me that. "Cherry Coke would be nice. Also thank you Chris. Thank you very much right Aiden," I told Chris and he got it for me and handed me both the drinks and turned to get himself a ginger ale. "Yes thank you berry much Chris," Aiden said shyly from down the hallway, but loud enough for Chris to hear. "Don't mention it you guys. I am amazed he is really shy isn't he?" Chris asked me.

I looked at Chris as we walked back to the others. "I guess you could say that, but once you get to know him he is actually a talkative kid," I told Chris. Aiden handed out the two Cokes to Cat and Emma then he came to me and I handed him his drink. Gavin saw us all drinking and asked, "Hey _Drama Queen_ where is my drink?" I ignored him. "Mom it's not fair why do they get to have a something to drink and I don't?" Gavin complained like a little boy to his mother. "Riley why didn't you get my son a drink he is family after all. You even gave that annoying girl Emma a drink and not my beloved son that's not right. Go and get him a drink now," Meredith demanded. I just sat there looking at her after taking a sip. She decided to get closer to me and Chris looked at me wondering what I'd do. Aiden sat next to me in the swivel chair. Once Meredith was in my face I let off a burp right in her face. She looked disgusted and yelped back and cried, "You disgusting girl that is not something you should be doing in public." "Riley how could you," dad said rather irritated by what I did to Meredith. I laughed and said," I am not your maid and just cause we got drinks don't mean you can order me around cause I didn't pay for them so shut up you whine little brat. Also Meredith, Emma maybe annoying, but you have no right to say that to a kid I mean you want me to give you _respect,_ but calling others names doesn't seem like you want it that badly."

Chris laughed as did the others, but he also interjected by saying, "She's right about the drinks. I bought them and she as well as Aiden thanked me already. Also Riley does make a point there mama." Dad was amazed at the fact that Aiden had actually said anything to a stranger and then looked at me. "Don't worry dad I mean I already know that I am grounded, but really I stay up in my room anyway so what's the next punishment? Cut the yard? Clean the house? Wash the cars? Really what kind of punishment should I do?" I looked at my dad and asked him the things that he's usually make me do for punishment. "Rye, you know what how about you just sit there and don't do anything and I might revoke the punishment from earlier and let you off scotch free? Deal?" dad gave me an incentive and I took it no questions asked. "Deal," that was all I said. "Hey dad you know what why don't we have a cookout?" Cat suggested. Emma looked amused and started to dance around saying, "BBQ, BBQ, BBQ, and BBQ. Alright! We are gonna party. Yeah! P.A.R.T.Y! PARTY-TIME!" Everyone there looked at her and Barry and Chris came to me and asked, "Is she alright in the head?" Chris had asked me that while looking at Emma who was doing the cabbage patch roll. "I think the kid has a few loose screws," Barry had stated and this time Emma had started to twirl and then stopped all at once. "Riley are you going to handle the grilling or is that your dad's job? I mean come on I love your burgers! You better make them!" Emma was on a roll with asking me and then demanding me to cook for this cookout that nobody had agreed to yet. "Cat great idea and Emma hate to burst your bubble, but you are having what Meredith and I make plus Riley will be busy cause the cookout will be say July 8th at around noon at West Park near our place just so that our kids can play at okay. Sound good?" dad had suggested and looked around the room.

"You know what that is a great idea I'll bring the rest of S.T.A.R.S and I'll see what Kathy thinks. Next Tuesday should be alright I mean what with it being summer break and all," Barry agreed and Aiden looked at me then he said to me, "Rye what about you and school? You won't be there right?" Aiden looked sad and Cat just said, "Aiden its fine she'll make it. Right, Rye?" Cat decided to run up to me and Emma had joined the other two by asking, "Yeah Rye, I mean it's not a party without you there to shake things up and to put Gavin in his place not to mention Meredith." Both the people that Emma had mentioned were upset, but said nothing. Everyone was waiting for me to say something. I sighed and said, "I'll make it I only have morning sessions with Professor Ashwood, but I might not make it till around one or two in the afternoon. Also lame brain you need to calm down a bit when people mention things that you find fun cause you scare people off with your wacky antics." Emma was faking a shocked expression which I just ignored. Aiden was happy and Cat just smiled. At least one thing is for sure and that is when I say something to them I keep my word and they knew it. "Promise right, Rye?" Aiden was the one who asked me that. I got up and picked him up from the seat and sat down with him in my lap and said, "Promise." After that we all left for it was getting late, but before we could leave Chris had gotten my attention when he yelled out, "Hey wait Riley." I stopped and waited for him to come up to me and in doing so Cat, Emma, and Aiden ran up to me, just to see what was going on. Gavin was lingering from behind while Meredith went to get the car. Dad had to stay since he was about to start his second shift.

"How about I take you guys out to Emmy's Diner for dinner? My treat," Chris asked us. I smiled up at him and said, "Sure I'm in. What about you guys?" Aiden nodded his head in agreement; Emma was jumping up and down saying, "Yes!" Cat just said, "Yea" and clapped her hands out of excitement. "I am going to tell on you guys. Mom is going to be here soon and you guys aren't going to even eat dinner with us. You'd rather eat with _him_. What are you up to? And you Riley are a _freak_ for agreeing so soon. What are you wanting him to be your boyfriend or something? That's just sick. You are one _SICK FREAK. _No wonder everyone hates you and the rest of you are even stupider than her for following her," Gavin was angry that he was being left out that he had to add in a few words and insults. Chris looked at the kid with a pinch of rage, but was force to calm down once Barry showed up to see what the fuss was about. "Don't Chris, let the kids handle this. Trust me," Barry said to Chris, but all that could be heard was Aiden crying a little as he moved back towards the two grown men. Cat looked at me and then turned to look at Gavin and said, "You worm. You're nothing more than a mama's boy. So what if we want to hang out with our sister or in Emma's case a friend at least we know how to have fun unlike you. You like to hurt others just to feel better." Boy was Cat mad. Emma also added, "Gavin that's why all the girls in school hate you. You are a JERK." Gavin was angry and he decided to take it out on the two girls by hitting them, but before that could happen I ran in front of the first person he was going to hit.

_Smack._

That was all you could hear as Gavin had just punched me. I stood up in front of Cat, his intended victim and gave her a look that said to get back. She took Emma and ran to Aiden, Barry, and Chris's side. "You know for a boy you sure hit like a girl want me to show you how much a real punch should hurt?" I asked and before Gavin could comprehend what I just said he was already falling down the stairs and landed on his butt right in front of the police department. "I bet that hurt next time I won't hold back so much you twit," I threatened him as his mother came with the car. "Oh my God Gavin what happened your eye is swollen let's get you home, as for the rest of you walk home that is your punishment for hurting him and also no dinner," Meredith threatened as she helped her son in to the parked car. The rest of us kids just laughed as she drove off. "Good thing I offered you that meal at Emmy's Diner right?" Chris had stated the obvious question. Barry looked at us and said, "You guys be safe and I'll see you at the cookout and Chris I'll see you tomorrow." Chris waved back at him and walked us towards the diner.

We all chatted and Aiden who surprised us all was actually opening up to Chris a lot sooner than he had when he met Emma and her family. "What's your trick it took me about several months before he would even talk to me, but give you a few hours with him and he won't shut up?" Emma was a little jealous of Chris at that fact and asked him that question rather rudely. "Don't know maybe cause he likes me or it's because I got him a drink and he trusts me? How should I know?" Chris was baffled and confused as to why Aiden had been so lively with his words to Chris. "It's because Riley trusts you so that means you can't be a bad guy, and Emma is kinda weird when she is happy," Aiden answered their questions with a big smile on his face. After we ate we bid Chris a good night even though he offered to walk us back I told him it was alright and that we'd done this several times. We all went to our respective homes and once inside did the mayhem began. Cat and Aiden went to their rooms while I went to the kitchen to get a drink, but what I found was a glass bottle hit the side of my head. I screamed and fell to the floor with blood coming out from the side of my forehead. Meredith was having another episode of beat Riley into submission. It happens whenever I hurt her son I get a far worse beating. Today it's a glass bottle, the last time it was a minor stab wound to my arm making it look as though I had cut myself. Aiden and Cat would either cover their ears with a pillow in their bedrooms or hide in their bedroom closet and cover their ears with their hands.

Once Meredith has calm herself down I get back up and walk out the door to Emma's house. I knock on the door and Mrs. Thomas answers and the look on her face explains it all but she always had taken care of my wounds what with her being a nurse. Sometimes like right now she would take me to the hospital and dad would meet up and ask what happened and I usually say nothing and that it was an accident but this time not only did my dad show up, but so did Barry and Chris those two I wasn't really expecting. Chris looked like he was just woken up, because what he was wearing were a pair of running shorts and a sleeveless top. Barry was in his S.T.A.R.S uniform. "What the hell happen to you Riley?" Chris asked with a worried expression etched on his face. Barry had the same expression but he looked sad too. "Nothing I just had an accident and leave it at that," I said looking at everyone in the small examine room. The doctor stitched up and then wrapped my head up and gave me some prescriptions for my head wound and killer headache. Chris didn't believe me. He and Barry were talking to Mrs. Thomas who was explaining the situation and boy did their facial expressions change from worried to relief to shock and Chris's last expression was that of anger, but Mrs. Thomas was trying to settle him down and it worked, while dad looked at me and asked, "Did you do something to Gavin again? Or did you really have an accident?" I looked up at him and replied, "Dad, yeah I had a fight with Gavin things got out of control once we got home but I'm okay." I tried to relive him of his worries cause if he had found out that Meredith had done this he wouldn't have even believed me. The man loved the woman.

Chris, Barry, and my father left and Mrs. Thomas and I left shortly after. The next couple of days went by fine and when July the 8th came I went to class and Professor Ashwood asked me if I was ready for my Psychology test. "I'm ready so if we could hurry this up I have a promise to keep and people who are waiting for me," I told him as I got ready and then proceeded to take the test. Once I finished Professor Ashwood said, "Have a safe ride back and once you are feeling back to your original self we will start back up with our mixed martial arts as well as a little sword play too." "Thank you and I can't wait till next time bye," I said as I left for the bus stop. I got on the bus once it arrived and I looked at my watch which read 1:30 PM I figured by the time I get to the cookout it would be two in the afternoon.

I arrived at the park at two and ran across the street and was greeted by the Burton women as well as my siblings and Emma. They were all happy to see me there and I was rather embarrassed to say the least that everyone was waiting for me. "Moira, Polly, and Kathy how are you guys? Aiden relax I'm not going anywhere," I told them and Aiden was grabbing me by the arm. "We are doing well Polly was wondering when you'd come and I was told you had a test today how'd it go?" Kathy asked as Polly came up and hugged me and I hugged her back she was a year younger than Aiden. "Oh it went well,"I told Kathy. As for Moira she was about eleven we all hung out and played even had the Burtons babysit us, too. Moira just kept to herself but she did hug me and went on her way. "I think the little guy is just scared of the rest of the guys here. Isn't that right Aiden?" Chris who had come up to me said. Aiden just nodded his head. "You shouldn't be so scared Aiden you've already met some of them and the rest of them too," Aiden as Chris escorted me to the group of people.

When I saw the group of men several of them stuck out since I've already met a few of them."Yo, Kenneth and Enrico how are things?" I asked the two S.T.A.R.S members that I already knew. "We are doing fine and since you are here we can introduce you to the others here," Kenneth said. Enrico decide to do the introductions. "Here we have Joseph Frost, Edward Dewey, Brad Vickers, Forest Speyer and Richard Aikens. You've already met Chris Redfield so that all the newbies so far for S.T.A.R.S. So how are you doing Riley?" Enrico asked me after introducing me to these guys. "I am doing fine just got though taking my Psychology exam other than that I am just trying to keep up with my studies and as well as my fighting skills that Professor Ashwood is teaching me. It's rather interesting learning all these different jujutsu," I told Enrico, but everyone heard me when I said that and dad was looking at me and then said," Really you are learning martial arts? Why? What class is that for?" Dad was asking questions left and right. "Here's your lunch Rye, a hamburger and a hotdog as well as some chips. Enjoy," Cat grabbed my attention when she said that and I had noticed that she had prepared my lunch and handed to me. I sat down and took a bit out of my burger. "It's for my psychical education. He said, 'It seems you lack a bit of discipline as well as grace for a girl and I think you wouldn't want to do dancing judging by the way you act you are rather hot headed and you don't look it either so I will teach you some martial arts instead.' That is what he told me exactly, which I am grateful that I am not doing dance cause he didn't look like the guy to bust a move more like a waltz kind of guy. Bleh," I told dad and he just laughed but I didn't care I just ate. This Forest guy kept pestering Chris about how he could be a better marksman than Chris could, but he just went easy on him in the shooting range. Though the rest of them knew that Forest was bluffing, so they just ignored him and it didn't escalate any further than that. Meredith was being her usual self trying to hit on guys though it wouldn't appear like it on the outside, but subtle gestures made it apparent to us kids and a few of the adults. The day went on and I got to know the guys better and just like that the day came to an end and everyone left to their own places. Once home we showered up and went to bed.


	3. Ch3 The Nightmare Begins

I do NOT own anything of Resident Evil(Characters to places) that right belongs to** Capcom Co., Ltd.** if you like the games or books then keep support them. Thank you and enjoy!

In the summer of '98 a lot of horrible and nightmare-ish events started to plague the desolate town of Raccoon City. It all started on May 27th when _Raccoon Times_ released an article of a 20-year old woman found on the banks of Marble River on the 20th of May. It also stated that the woman was attacked by an unidentified animal. This was only the beginning.

June 2nd_Latham Weekly_ sates that on the 1st Anna Mitaki's, 42, body was found mutilated. Her body was only that of four victims that were attacked so far by cannibals. Her body littered with what appears to be that of bite marks. On June 16th_Raccoon Weekly_ releases an article about the ongoing investigations of the Arklay Murders. People have sights of vicious wild pack of dogs in the forest and the citizens are warned to keep out the forest. June 22nd _Raccoon Times,_ a young college couple,19, who were eager to find the mysterious pack of dogs in Victory Lake's park, but unfortunately they were attacked by either humans or animals. The M.E. couldn't tell. Just six weeks ago there were two more victims, but the saddest thing was they were kids a few years younger than Riiey. These girls were close in age with her siblings and she knew them Becky and Priscilla McGee, 9 and 7, Priscilla went to the same class as Aiden that is how she knew of the girl.

July 23rd started out as any other day with the exception of a curfew and the vicious murders that have accrued since late May. Early January Riley's father gave her something very important and that was her mother's wedding ring, Caitlin got her mother's engagement ring and Aiden his mother's locket with a family picture inside it. They wear them around their necks. Today Riley had classes as usual while her siblings and Emma were off from school. Emma had a huge family set back; her father was out two days ago and never came home. Emma keeps claiming that he is stuck in the woods, but others think he was another victim of the murders that have gone on. Gavin laughs at the situation while Meredith keeps spreading rumors of how Mr. Thomas has left his wife and child. Mia, Emma's mother, just keeps herself busy working at the hospital hoping that her husband would show up there.

On her way to the public library to find more articles of what is going on, Riley is rudely interrupted by a chloroform cloth placed over her mouth and nose. When she awoke, she was in a lavish dining room. "Oh man! Don't tell me I am in _that_ mansion," she gasped, but she also heard slight moaning from all around her and noticed three familiar faces. It was her younger siblings, Caitlin and Aiden, as well as Emma. Once she got her bearings she went to the others to wake them. "Come on guys wake up. We are in serious trouble as well as danger 'cause we are in the Spencer Estate," Riley said this and the others stirred. "What are we going to do?" Cat asked her sister. Aiden looked scared for he didn't know what was going on. "You know the last thing I remembered was that the three of us got something placed over our mouths at the park," Emma said as she collected her thoughts. "Well young Emma we were all attacked and then chloroform which knocked us out. Throughout that time we were dropped off at the Spencer Estate. As for what we should do, I think finding the front door and leaving would do, but it wouldn't help because of all those incidents that had happened here in the forest it seems more likely that this mansion is the reason for all the murders in Raccoon," Riley told them while looking at her surroundings. They were in a lavish dining room garnished with grandfather clock, not to mention the long table that could seat thirty or so people. There were two doors one at the far end of room and the other next to the grandfather clock. They were all seated at the table at the time when they woke to now. Riley looked at her watch which read 7P.M.

"It's scary here. I want to go home," Aiden said on the verge of tears. Cat and Emma were already crying and Riley took her book bag glad that whoever took them brought her bag with her. She reached inside and pulled out a Smith & Wesson Model 910 and set the safety off. Ready and armed her siblings and Emma looked at her. "Where did you get that and what are you planning on doing with it?" Cat asked as Emma looked at Riley as if she an extra head. Aiden got out of his chair and backed away from Riley. Before Riley could answer they all heard a loud slam. "Hide," she said as she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder then grabbed Aiden and hide behind the grandfather clock. Cat and Emma hide behind a suit of armor. The door opened and the people there looked around but since the room was barely lit with dim light fixtures and a fire from the fireplace they couldn't see if people were there so they proceed forward to a door next to Aiden and Riley. Once the figures were gone the gang got out of their hiding places and ran to the room that the strangers came from.

"Wow this room looks pretty," Caitlin stated as she looked around. Emma agreed with a nod. Once there they decided to look around and then Riley noticed Aiden heading for the front door. "Don't it's not –" before Riley could warn him not to open the door a series of gun shots went off and Aiden ran to Riley as did the other two. "What was that?" "What's going on?" "I wanna go home." The three frightened kids voiced out their thoughts and fears. "I'm not sure but what I can tell you, before I start to panic is that I think the group that just entered has encountered something. As to what I don't know and I don't want to know. Also I think we should stay here till help arrives," Riley answered and suggested. She walked them to the staircase and sat them down. She removed her bag and placed it next to Aiden. She then removed her jacket that was tied around her waist and draped it over Emma. She removed her short-sleeved jacket and gave it to her sister. She sat behind the trio of scared and worried kids and fished out of her bag another jacket and placed it over Aiden as he began to cry she picked him up and place him on her lap and said, "Don't worry Aiden. We girls are going to find a way out once help arrives," Cat and Emma were crying but nodded their heads. Emma managed to stop crying and asked Riley, "What's with the gun, Rye?" Riley sighed and answered, "Dad gave this to me knowing that I still had classes and I wouldn't get home till late in the evening told me to use it if I got into trouble. Never had any use for it, but I do know how to use so yeah don't worry." Aiden asleep on her lap and Cat's head slumped on to Riley's outer thigh looked at Emma and then at her watch 7:30 P.M.

They all had nodded off and then a loud crash and a slamming of a door woke the four up. They looked up and saw four S.T.A.R.S Members all pale, flushed, sweaty, and heavily breathing. "Um….I…its the cavalry guys," Emma said as she sat herself back down. The four S.T.A.R.S Members looked at the four kids. Emma who had just spoken jumped up from where she was startled by their entrance but sat back down. The little boy was quickly removed from what looks to be the oldest out of the bunch and he ran up a step and hide behind the oldest when she stood up and had a gun aimed at the four new faces. The other girl sat there frozen from fear. One of the members decided to speak up once he regained enough composure to recognize who they all were aiming their guns at. He lowered his gun and asked, "Rye, Cat, Emma, and Aiden? What are you four doing here? Rye, lower the gun it's me, Chris." As Riley lowered her gun the other members of S.T.A.R.S did the same and as both groups looked at the other they all felt slightly relived. There stood Chris, Barry, Jill; who they meet three months ago, and Wesker; who they meet six months ago. Aiden ran out from behind Riley and headed to Barry. Cat and Emma ran to Jill as Riley walked up to Chris. "Hey. Sorry about the gun in your faces. I think we are all on edge," Riley said to Chris as he understood. Over the time they spent with one another she and Chris had a very strong relationship like that of siblings or close confidant. Aiden and Barry had also had a strong relationship cause all Aiden wanted to be was as built and tough as Barry. Jill was a girl so of course the girls could relate with her but Cat and Emma had a deeper relationship with Jill.

"We were drugged and then brought here. I'm just glad that whoever took us allowed me to bring my bag. We also heard another group not too long ago enter here we didn't know if they were friend or foe so we hid in the shadows as they entered the room we were in, which was that one," Riley told the group what had happened as the others acknowledged what she had told them. Barry decided to ask, "Rye you sure you know how to use that Smith & Wesson Model 910? Also why didn't you guys look around to see if you could leave?" Riley looked at the others and they just nodded and let her answer. "Well yeah I know how to use it thanks to my teacher Prof. Ashwood and it's not my first experience using a gun which I am not telling anyone at this time. Also why would we want to explore a creepy mansion with a single gun and who knows who or what is in this place considering what is going on out in the forest and in the city. Plus, I thought we should wait here for help," Riley said to Barry. "Yeah I almost went to open the door, but Rye told me not to because we were in Raccoon Forest. I remembered that the bad people are around here so I stopped," Aiden voiced out his reason on why they hadn't used the front door.

_Thump_!

"What was that?" Cat asked scared as she and Emma hid behind Jill. Everyone turned to the noise. Jill shielded the girls but her thoughts were taking her to a place where every horror movie she had watched was coming to life. Aiden whimpered from behind Barry. "Relax if what Chris and the others said about Bravo being in an accident then maybe it could be one of them right now so don't worry," Riley said trying to reassure everyone including herself because when she heard that noise she immediately attached herself to Chris. "Chris, why don't you go and check it out and take the girl with you and report back ASAP," Wesker said. "We'll wait here for RPD. If you run into any _trouble_ fire your weapon and we'll know where to find you both." Aiden and Caitlin didn't like the idea of splitting up, but were afraid to say anything because of Wesker. "I don't think that's a good idea I mean we know what happens to people once they split up. They'll die," Emma decided to say what the others were thinking. "Emma did you have to say 'They'll die' I mean really we're all freaked out as is, but you didn't need to say that. Plus, Wesker is in charge and they have a mission that they still need to carry out. Besides don't worry I am with someone, so instead of me going alone we'll be fine safety in numbers is best when you are splitting up so I've got Chris's back and he's got mine right?" Riley told the group and hoped that they understood even though the six other people hadn't said anything during her speech they all understood that in order to leave this place they were going to have to search in teams.

"I've got your back but you are to stick with me at all times _DO NOT_ wander off you understand me Riley?!" Chris looked at her and waited for her response. "Like I'd want to be separated from you in a place like this," Riley stated getting her bag in place and looked at Chris. "Okay good," was all he said as they left. "Chris," Jill said. "Wait," Aiden, Cat, and Emma said. Chris held the handle and looked at Jill and Riley looked at the other three who told her to 'Wait'. "Take care," was all that Jill could say and the other three said, "Good luck and be careful." Chris nodded his head and Riley held her hand up and gave a mock salute to them with a grin on her face. With that the two of them left the room.

Once again they were in the same room that Riley and the other three kids were in. "Well all we've established in this room was that it was fairly clean and it looked like it was still in use," Riley told Chris as he looked the room over and noticed a door he reached for the door handle and opened it checking to make sure it was safe for passage before he went in and Riley followed close behind. It opened into one side of a narrow corridor, dimly lit. Chris looked right while Riley looked left. On the right there was maybe 10 meters of hardwood hall, a couple of doors across from him and a door at the end of the corridor. On the left there was a hallway that took a sharp turn away from where they stood, widening out. Riley noticed the edge of a patterned brown run on the floor there.

"Chris do you see that on the ground?" Riley asked as Chris looked that way as he moved closer towards it with Riley close behind. "Ugh…What is that smell? Did something die near here?" Riley was disgusted with the smell so she had voiced out her opinion. She and Chris scrunched up their noses in disgust trying to hold down their vomit.

_Fummp_.

A soft shuffling sound could be heard from behind the first door to their right. Chris knew that there was someone on the other side. "Rye wait right here while I check out what's making that noise okay?" Chris told Riley and she just nodded her head slightly shaking in fear of what lies behind the door. Chris walked up towards the door knowing that Riley had his back. He opened it with a tap and the door swung inward into another hallway that was coated with wallpaper that had green flecks on it. It too was dimly lit. A tall man stood about 20 feet away, half-hidden in the shadows. He turned towards Chris while Riley peeked from the doorway. It looked as though the man was either drunk or injured just by the way he was walking that was until he stepped into the light that Chris got a good look at his figure but not his face. "Hold it, don't move!"

The man looked up and that was when Chris realized that the man's-_its_- face was as pale as the moon, except for the blood smeared around his lips. Dry skin hung from its sunken cheeks, and the dark wells of its eye sockets glittered with hunger as it reached out with skeletal hands-

Chris shot off three rounds into the creatures' chest with blood spraying it finally fell to the floor dead. Riley ran through the door that Chris had entered once she heard shots as she walked in she looked at a frightened Chris who walked past her and backed into the door slamming it shut with his back. She walked up to the thing he shot and noticed that it was human or at least it once was. She walked back to him and said, "What happened? Is that what I think it is? I mean it looks like a –" Before she could finish what she was going to say Chris placed his hand over her mouth. Getting the idea she removed his hand and said, "Now what? I think door locked once you _ran_ into it." He went for the door trying to open it but what made him try harder was what Riley had said, "Um…Chris hurry it up I think the thing is trying to get back up." Panic was riddled in her voice as he tried again but failed so he decided to move forward clutching the Beretta in one hand and Riley's hand in the other as he dragged her down to a door he managed to open, but continued on not wanting to find out whether or not the _creature_ was going to come follow them once it got up. He pulled her into another corridor he tried the door on his left but it was locked and the only way to open it was with a skeleton key with a sword on the end.

They ran toward the end of the hall on the left, where the corridor turned. They ran to it, the rancid smell of the creature was getting strong to the point where they wanted to vomit. They could hear the soft hungry moan coming from behind the door. Chris was in a panic as Riley slowly opened the door, but only to be greeted by a pair of skeletal hands and a watering mouth lowering to her face.


End file.
